2019 Minecraft hurricane season (roussil97)
The 2019 Minecraft hurricane season is a current event in tropical cyclogenesis. Hurricane Charlie from the 2018 season crossed over to 2019 and does not count toward season totals. Timeline ImageSize = width:950 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = Early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2019 till:01/02/2020 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_<30kt id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_>35-45kt id:STS value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm_>50-60kt id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_>65-80kt id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_>85-95kt id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_>100-110kt id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_>115-135kt id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_>140kt-170kt id:C6 value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Category_6_>175kt+ Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:01/01/2019 till:18/01/2019 color:C3 text:"Charlie (C3)" from:27/01/2019 till:29/01/2019 color:TS text:"Alex (TS)" from:07/02/2019 till:09/02/2019 color:TS text:"Bodil (TS)" from:23/02/2019 till:27/02/2019 color:STS text:"Chris (STS)" from:04/03/2019 till:06/03/2019 color:STS text:"Damienne (STS)" from:10/03/2019 till:17/03/2019 color:C3 text:"Edme (C3)" from:20/03/2019 till:22/03/2019 color:C1 text:"Freya (C1)" from:31/03/2019 till:11/04/2019 color:C5 text:"Gillian (C5)" from:14/04/2019 till:29/04/2019 color:C4 text:"Haruna (C4)" from:29/04/2019 till:10/05/2019 color:C5 text:"Isabel (C5)" from:17/05/2019 till:27/05/2019 color:C6 text:"Jourdanne (C6)" from:18/05/2019 till:23/05/2019 color:C1 text:"Kalinka (C1)" from:31/05/2019 till:05/06/2019 color:C1 text:"Lua (C1)" barset:break from:04/06/2019 till:08/06/2019 color:C4 text:"Mabel (C4)" from:08/06/2019 till:12/06/2019 color:C1 text:"Nestor (C1)" from:10/06/2019 till:13/06/2019 color:STS text:"Orchid (STS)" from:19/06/2019 till:24/06/2019 color:C4 text:"Percy (C4)" from:19/06/2019 till:21/06/2019 color:TS text:"Quincy (TS)" from:02/07/2019 till:11/07/2019 color:C5 text:"Rosalind (C5)" from:20/07/2019 till:25/07/2019 color:C1 text:"Steve (C1)" from:20/07/2019 till:26/07/2019 color:C4 text:"Tristan (C4)" from:03/08/2019 till:13/08/2019 color:C4 text:"Uleki (C4)" from:08/08/2019 till:10/08/2019 color:C4 text:"Vince (C4)" from:08/08/2019 till:18/08/2019 color:C6 text:"Winston (C6)" from:16/08/2019 till:20/08/2019 color:C3 text:"Xavier (C3)" from:04/09/2019 till:10/09/2019 color:C2 text:"Yvette (C2)" barset:break from:04/09/2019 till:11/09/2019 color:C5 text:"Zita (C5)" from:08/09/2019 till:11/09/2019 color:C1 text:"Alexa (C1)" from:08/09/2019 till:17/09/2019 color:C4 text:"Benny (C4)" from:08/09/2019 till:15/09/2019 color:C5 text:"Catherine (C5)" from:08/09/2019 till:21/09/2019 color:C4 text:"Desmond (C4)" from:16/09/2019 till:17/09/2019 color:STS text:"Eden (STS)" from:16/09/2019 till:20/09/2019 color:C3 text:"Fanny (C3)" from:19/09/2019 till:25/09/2019 color:STS text:"Giselle (STS)" from:02/10/2019 till:04/10/2019 color:TS text:"Herman (TS)" from:08/10/2019 till:17/10/2019 color:STS text:"Iggy (STS)" from:13/10/2019 till:20/10/2019 color:C3 text:"Josie (C3)" from:17/10/2019 till:20/10/2019 color:C3 text:"Kara (C3)" from:28/10/2019 till:31/10/2019 color:C1 text:"Laurence (C1)" barset:break from:30/10/2019 till:11/11/2019 color:C6 text:"Marx (C6)" from:10/11/2019 till:12/11/2019 color:TS text:"Nigel (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2019 till:01/02/2019 text:January from:01/02/2019 till:01/03/2019 text:Feburary from:01/03/2019 till:01/04/2019 text:March from:01/04/2019 till:01/05/2019 text:April from:01/05/2019 till:01/06/2019 text:May from:01/06/2019 till:01/07/2019 text:June from:01/07/2019 till:01/08/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:01/09/2019 text:August from:01/09/2019 till:01/10/2019 text:September from:01/10/2019 till:01/11/2019 text:October from:01/11/2019 till:01/12/2019 text:November from:01/12/2019 till:01/01/2020 text:December from:01/01/2020 till:01/02/2020 text:January 2020 TextData = pos:(580,30) text:From the pos:(627,30) text:Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale Active systems From the Minecraft Hurricane Center in Stockholm, Sweden 40MC.NIGEL Tropical Storm Nigel ...Nigel being affected by shear and upwelled waters... Systems Tropical Storm Alex Tropical Storm Alex was the first Tropical Storm in the 2019 Minecraft Hurricane Season. It Killed 27 Squids 12 Dolphins and 89 Different Fish. 0 Players Lost Homes, and was the least costly of 2$. Tropical Storm Bodil Severe Tropical Storm Chris Severe Tropical Storm Damienne Hurricane Edme Hurricane Freya Hurricane Gillian Hurricane Haruna Hurricane Isabel Hurricane Jourdanne Hurricane Kalinka Hurricane Lua Hurricane Mabel Hurricane Nestor Severe Tropical Storm Orchid Hurricane Percy Tropical Storm Quincy Hurricane Rosalind Hurricane Steve Hurricane Tristan Hurricane Uleki Hurricane Vince Hurricane Winston Hurricane Xavier Hurricane Yvette Hurricane Zita Hurricane Alexa Hurricane Benny Hurricane Catherine Hurricane Desmond Severe Tropical Storm Eden Hurricane Fanny Severe Tropical Storm Giselle Tropical Storm Herman Severe Tropical Storm Iggy Hurricane Josie Hurricane Kara Hurricane Laurence Hurricane Marx Tropical Storm Nigel Season names Auxiliary list Category:MonseurRoussil1997 Category:Minecraft hurricane seasons Category:Fictional basins